


Honor

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I CANNOT stress this enough this is platonic and has no romantic inetntions!!!, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Social Anxiety, Sugary snack shenanigans ensue, nagito doesnt either but hes just good at pretending he knows what he's doing, peko doesnt know how friendship works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: Peko Pekoyama doesn't know how to socialize.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (Implied), hinata hajime/komaeda nagito (implied & hinted at)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots will be written a bunch as of now and continuing stories on my act will be more of a once a month thing, sorry! Those take time to plan out and write while I can write these on a whim.
> 
> Words: 1304

They were trapped on a tropical island of sorts, that was for sure. And the surprise of the bear was even more disturbing, telling everyone that they must kill to leave the island, and everyone promptly freaked out. Peko was a little worried, sure, but it was nothing her and her young master couldn’t handle, she was sure of it. Her master’s orders were to act like they did not know each other, those would be easy under normal circumstances, but they were being monitored, their every move caught on film for whoever was controlling that bear to see. And she was more than determined to protect her young master if he was in danger he himself could not handle, she was willing to break her orders for that. All of her peers on the island seemed so lively and not afraid to be themselves, it was sort of refreshing to see more people of her age, though they did seem to be intimidated by her, as they rightfully had the right to be. But it still did not help her that she was alone.

Peko had found herself walking around one of the islands aimlessly, Fuyuhiko did not need her right now or give her any more orders, so she decided that maybe taking a walk would waste some time. She was walking past the cottages and to the pool when she caught sight of one of her peers, unruly and fluffy white hair sticking out abrasively. She noted he was not with Hajime, which was weird to see, he just was sitting down near the pool, legs crossed. She thought that maybe some talking to her peers would do some good, they didn’t need to see her as a threat, for right now, at least. She soon walked to near the pool, right where Nagito was and asked him a question. “May I sit with you?” She tried to say as politely as possible. Nagito quickly looked up to her and smiled brightly, clapping his hands together before answering.

“Of course! I would love the company of an outstanding ultimate such as yourself!” Peko internally cringed at the weird praise and sat down next to the boy, legs crossing as well. The silence between them was deafening after she sat down, she didn’t know what she should talk about, she realized, socializing was surely not her forte. Nagito obviously noted this, and frowned, before speaking up. “Forgive me for speaking before you, but is something bothering you?” He asked. Peko perked up at his question, an embarrassed pink flushing her face.

“Yes, everything is quite well.” Nagito raised one of his eyebrows at this.

“Did you just want to sit with me? I shouldn’t have pressured you into talking, I’m sorry!” Peko’s expression changed into a surprised one at his reaction.

“No, I did intend to speak while sitting with you. I just am, well,-” Peko looked off to the side, slightly ashamed with her inability to express how she felt, “I did not know what to talk about, but I did want to speak while sitting with you.” Nagito seemed a little more relaxed after Peko’s answer and smiled.

“Hmm, well I guess a conversation starter could be something like this, what are some things you like to do in your spare time?” Oh, this was easy, Peko realized.

“I like to train.” She answered promptly. Nagito smiled once more at her answer.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of the Ultimate Swordswoman to like training! But I was wondering if you liked anything like drawing or reading.” Peko blushed once more, of course she would like training, that came hand-in-hand with her talent!

“Reading is nice, yes.” She said, she couldn’t say she disliked it, she did always enjoy reading material in prior school years that came with homework and assignments, even helping Fuyuhiko when they were young if he didn’t know what a word meant, or how to pronounce it, but of course only if he ordered her too.

“Yeah, it is! Let’s see, what about some other things, like your favorite color, or do you like animals?” Peko’s attention was soon brought fully onto him at the mention of animals.

“I love animals.” Peko immediately answered. Nagito quietly laughed at her fast answer.

“What’s some of your favorite animals?” Peko thought for a moment, but couldn’t pin down just a couple of them she liked over the rest, so she answered honestly.

“I like the fluffy ones.” She felt content to be able to answer truthfully. Nagito, clearly thinking about something, soon perked up, he had an idea.

“You know, Tanaka knows a lot about animals, and has his hamsters, I’m sure he would let you pet them.” Peko faltered at his answer.

“I would love to pet them, but I do not know how I would ask, and animals are scared of me.” She said while looking down at her hands in her lap.

“Scared of you?”

“Yes. Every time I try to get near an animal they see me and are scared.” Nagito frowned at her sense of insecurity with animals.

“But Tanaka says his hamsters aren’t scared of anything! And I’m sure he could help ease you into petting them.” Peko looked back up to see the lucky student smiling cheerfully. Peko wanted to refuse, but she found herself thinking she should agree with him.

“I suppose you are correct.” Nagito seemed extremely happy with her answer, she noted. Suddenly, she noticed his hair again, and how soft it looked, she then blushed and spoke. “Your hair.” Nagito seemed curious at her statement.

“My hair?” He asked, not sure what the ultimate was trying to get across.

“It’s fluffy, may I pet it?” She asked, her entire face red with blush.

“Oh. Of course, anything for an ultimate!” He said excitedly and bowed his head down to Peko. Peko felt somewhat mortified at the fact that she asked that question, but he had agreed to it, so she couldn’t back out now. She slowly lifted her hand, gently running it through his hair and feeling how soft it was. Her blush died down slightly and a small smile made its way onto her face. She soon stopped her petting and Nagito raised his head again, smiling.

“Thank you,” Peko said, more than appreciative for his willingness of this activity.

“Anything for an ultimate!” He responded happily, Peko smiled. She then stood up, brushing off her skirt. 

“Would you like to accompany me to the supermarket?” She asked, voice, like always, flat, but her question was more than enough to express how she felt. Nagito smiled brightly, standing up next to her.

“I would love to, thank you so much!!” Peko smiled, walking away from the pool and hearing Nagito’s quick footsteps behind her grow louder until he quickly caught up to her. They walked in silence, and Peko started to think. Would this qualify as being friends? No one had ever wanted to be her friend before, she was always busy and everyone was scared of her anyway. She decided that she should ask, if he said no, she could just avoid him, she was good at that with people.

“Komaeda.” She asked, still facing ahead of the path. Nagito, though, turned his head to look at her.

“Hmm?” Peko took a deep breath, preparing herself for the question.

“Are we friends now?” At that question, it looked like Nagito had gotten all of the breath knocked out of him. Nagito then smiled as wide as she had ever seen, and a light blush covered his nose and ears.

“It would be an absolute honor to be friends with the Ultimate Swordswoman!!!” Peko smiled at his answer, feeling the happiest she’s ever been.

  
  


An honor, huh?


	2. Sugary Snack Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day progresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is late!! I caught COVID and I have writers block

They soon reached the convenience store faster than expected, or maybe Peko was just happier than usual, the clear indication being a small smile on her face. They entered and Peko had immediately gone to get the item she had come here for, hearing footsteps trailing behind her. Peko had gotten the water bottle from the fridge, looking behind her and up to Nagito, he just seemingly following along and watching her movements. “Are you planning on getting something?” She asked, voice flat and curious. Nagito briefly looked surprised at her question, expression quickly falling into a sheepish smile.

“Ah, yeah, I’ll get something!” The response came out panicked and unnecessarily loud, but Peko just nodded, not seeming bothered by it. Nagito quickly walked away to the aisle that had what he wanted, Peko following behind his misplaced and shaky steps with her own sturdy steps. Nagito had grabbed two different things from the aisles, the items being potato chips and a bag of assorted marshmallow treats. 

“Would you enjoy eating your snacks here or somewhere else?” 

“Here’s okay.” They both walked up to the checkout counter and slid down onto the floor to sit, their backs up against the wall of the hard counter. The only noise between them had been the crinkling of the bags and bottle, and the muffled crunches of Nagito eating. Once Nagito had opened the bag of his sweets getting one out and offering it to the girl beside him. “Would you like one? They’re shaped like bunnies.” Peko had put her plastic bottle down next to her and stared at the oddly shaped marshmallow.

“Are they all shaped as such?” 

Nagito had smiled wider at her question, “Yeah! They had different bags for different animal shapes but I got the bunny one!”

Peko had examined the treat once again, and nodded, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to have a couple of sweets, and plucked the marshmallow out of her peers hand, placing the treat in her mouth and chewing, “Mmm!!” Peko had replied, the chewy treat almost dissolving in her mouth with bursts of sugar and artificial syrups.

Nagito laughed, noticing Peko’s usually empty red eyes were sparkling. He had wondered when the last time Peko had candy was, as these were obviously just cheap snacks you could buy at any gas station for no more than 500 yen. “Do you wanna split the bag with me?” he offered.

Peko, for a moment, stared at the bag intensely, then shook her head. “Thank you very much, but I must decline your offer.”

The smile of the lucky student dropped a bit, a small smile resting on his face, “Oh, well I guess that fair,” he chuckled.

Peko had suddenly jumped to her feet, the feeling of wind and loud stomps on the ground the only indication she had moved. Nagito had quickly stood up with her, his back and hip hitting the sharp edges of the counter as he got onto his feet. He stared at her for a moment, and Peko’s eyes had caught his own, a brief stare-off that resulted in Peko’s face flushing pink and looking off to the side. The ultimate had cleared her throat, her voice sounding a bit scratchy from the gesture, “You had said I could talk to Tanaka about petting animals, but-” she proceeded to look down to her feet, glasses slightly hanging off her nose and braids falling loosely beside her head “-I must admit, I do not want to go and ask alone,” she confessed.

Nagito felt something stirring inside him at the not so direct invitation. This feeling was different from the one he got with Hajime, clearly warm and anxious around him, wanting to impress him. But with Peko, it felt inviting and nice, and he didn’t feel anxiety gnawing at his heart, it was nice. “We can go look for him together right now if you still want to hang out with someone like me”, the boy said.

The girl raised her head, and nodded, “hopefully it will not be hard to find him, but I do doubt that,” she stated, smiling at her own jab at the breeder. 

Nagito’s eyes widened, a laugh almost bursting through his lips. “Haha, let’s go find him!”

  
  


  * \- -



They walked out of the supermarket, empty bags and bottles thrown away in the garbage can outside. “Where do you suppose we will find him? I say the farm.”

Nagito quirked an eyebrow up, not sure if he had heard Peko right. “Are we betting? If so then maybe he’d beeee-” Nagito had put a finger up to his bottom lip, genuinely thinking about his answer, “-I’d say his cottage.”

“Then, let’s go there first.”

“Huh?”

“You are the ultimate lucky student, right?”

Now Nagito understood why she asked, and he smiled, had she relied on him that much? Oh, what an honor that was! For someone as wonderful as the ultimate swordswoman to rely on trash like him!

“Well, let’s go, then”. Nagito couldn’t help but have a spring in his step, walking side by side with what he hoped was a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is short but I’m stuck on where to go with this, I hope it’s up to par with expectations and I’ll be willing to continue this if anyone wants fhfgf


End file.
